Curse of The Werewolf!
Curse of the Werewolf! 'is a Season 8 episode of ''Wonder Pets!. Characters PresentEdit * Stu * Didi * Tommy * Dil * Spike * Drew * Charlotte * Angelica * Lou * Lulu * Chas * Kira * Chuckie * Kimi * Fifi * Howard * Betty * Phil * Lil * Randy * Lucy * Alyssa * Buster * Edwin * Susie * Ghost PlotEdit In this Halloween special, the Wonder Pets (with Lucy Loud) go trick-or-treating for the first time with their families at a local amusement park for Halloween. But All Exception of Mrs. Jones, all the Wonder Pets are excited for Halloween. To scare the pets, Lucy tells them that you turn into whatever your Halloween costume is (their parents decided to dress the babies up as monsters so they'd ''feel'' more scary than anything they actually ''saw'' at the amusement park). Lucy Loud Makes Spooky Things After Mrs. Jones gets caught eating candy before leaving for the amusement park, her parents punish her by not letting her go trick-or-treating (but after getting to the amusement park, they tell her that if she's good, they'll take her later). Before leaving, Angelica, who's wearing a princess costume, tells the pets that, as a princess, she can turn them back into babies, but she'll only do it on ''one'' condition: the babies have to give her all the candy that they get from trick-or-treating, which, with the exception of Mrs. Jones, they don't want to do. Later, after getting to the amusement park, Lou and Lulu take the Wonder Pets into a children's haunted house(which Lulu describes as being more "cute" than "scary"), and Mrs. Jones sees another little girl in a princess costume. He tries asking her to turn him back into a baby, but he ends up scaring her. After seeing that, the other pets decide to give Lucy Loud their Halloween candy so she can turn them back into babies (much to their dismay save Chuckie). They go trick-or-treating and get lots of candy, but when they go to look for Lucy Loud, they see her going into a haunted house for adults and follow her, and all of them, including Mrs. Jones, get scared in the process. They all manage to get out of the haunted house safe and sound, and Lucy Loud reveals to the pets that she makes Mrs. Jones has lied about them turning into their Halloween costumes, to which her cousin, Tommy, points out that since she lied to them, they don't have to give her their Halloween candy. But, like always with Lucy Loud, she still wants it and confiscates a bag of candy from Mrs. Jones (claiming, "I took the curse off ''hair and square''"). But her parents catch Mrs. Jones eating Lucy Loud's candy and punish her by not letting her go trick-or-treating. In the end, all the pets, even Lucy Loud, like Halloween and make suggestions for what to go as next year (like a cat, a rabbit or a frog---which was Beatrice's idea, since frogs eat bugs before monster high comes out). Characters Present in CostumesEdit * Pickles Family: ** Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil Pickles, and Spike. ** Drew, Charlotte and Angelica Pickles. ** Lou and Lulu Pickles. *** Stu and Tommy were both vampires. *** Didi was a mummy and Dil was a spider. *** Spike was as a ghost and Angelica was a princess. *** Lou was Frankenstein's monsterand Lulu was the Bride of Frankestein * Finster Family: ** Chas, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi Finster, and Fifi. *** Chas was a samurai and Kira was a geisha. *** Chuckie was a werewolf and Kimi was a witch. *** Fifi, like Spike, was dressed up as a ghost. * DeVille Family: ** Howard, Betty, Phil and Lil DeVille. *** Howard was a football playerand Betty was a cheerleader. *** Phil and Lil were dressed up as bats. * Carmichael Family: ** Randall, Lucy, Alisa, Buster, Edwin and Susie Carmichael. *** Randall, Lucy and Edwin were all wearing medieval costumes. *** Alisa was a beauty queen and Buster was a baseball player. *** Susie was an angel. QuotesEdit * '''Drew: Well, alright, but just one. * Drew: Angelica, someone needs a time out. * Drew: If you're good, we'll... we'll take you later. TriviaEdit * This is the last episode Chuckie talks back to Angelica. * Angelica explains to the babies what Halloween is, when she had already done so in their first Halloween-Based episode, Candy Bar Creep Show. Unless, of course, she was refreshing their memories as well as telling Dil of what it is. * Despite this episode airing in 2002, it closes with the original Klasky-Csupo, Inc. logo rather than the SPLAT robot logo. This error was never corrected for the VHS or DVD releases. * The amusement park all the characters went to is called Dreamland, but for Halloween, they painted over the "D" with "Sc" to call it "''Sc''reamland." * It was actually Betty's idea to dress the babies up as monsters, which gave Kira the idea to dress Chuckie and Kimi up as a werewolf and a witch, respectively. * Characters with no lines: ** Howard DeVille. ** The Carmichael family (with the exception of Susie). ** Spike and Fifi. * Angelica and Susie's Halloween costumes reflect their personalities: Susie, dressed as an angel, is much nicer and more well-behaved than Angelica, who, dressed as a princess, is very mean, spoiled, and bratty. ** Angelica's parents were the only ones who didn't get dressed up for Halloween. GoofsEdit * When Grandpa Lou is dressed as Frankenstein's Monster, his face is made up in a pale green color. But when he sics the kids on the guy dressed as a monster in the kiddie haunted house and says "Get him, kids! Show him who's boss!" his nose and mouth area suddenly change to its' normal flesh color. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ming Ming Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud